


Bunny Ears

by interchaellar



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ship, date, i can't tags, movie, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interchaellar/pseuds/interchaellar
Summary: Tsuzuru and Director watch a play inside of his room together to seek inspiration for the next script, but she finds something at the corner of his room.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Reader, Minagi Tsuzuru/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 24





	Bunny Ears

Tsuzuru lets out a breath with a raised brow, "you really won't stop will you?" She couldn't help but laugh, always finding his reactions quite amusing no matter what. She puts a handful of popcorn inside of her mouth and shook her head lightly, a smile filled with delight plastered on her lips. 

Tsuzuru and the director were inside of his room to watch a play in his laptop together. She recommended to watch it and he decided to invite her to watch with him. He didn't mean to, but he'd be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't actually looking forward to it when she accepted his offer. 

"What am I going to do with you." He says with a smile, not noticing. She stopped chewing once her eyes landed on something at the corner of his shared room. She swallows before pointing at the object, "is that what I think it is?" Confused, Tsuzuru turns his head to where she was pointing and right when he finally realized what it was, his face was flushed immediately as he avert his eyes elsewhere, memories he chose to forget surfacing back inside his mind. 

Director quickly notices and couldn't help but laugh, getting up from where she sat and made her way towards the shelves at the corner of the room. Struggling, she was already on her toes, trying to reach it but was failing miserably. Tsuzuru sighs, pausing the video, getting up soon after before making his way to her. Standing right behind her, bodies almost touching, he reaches for it and grabs it. 

The smile on her face widens before taking the bunny ears from his hand. "You must have sharp eyes, I completely forgot it was up there." He made his way back to the couch and sat down, a breath escaping from his lips. Her eyes never left the thing, her fingers brushing against the fur-like fabric, "doesn't this just take you back?" 

"I'd rather not." He shuts down with hesitation. Pouting, she looks at him, "how long has it been since the play?" Tsuzuru hums, eyes looking at the ceiling as he thinks, "over a year now. Forget about that, let's continue with the play!" Director nods her head before running back to the couch and sits right next to him.

Right when he was about to press play, her hands move towards his head and places the bunny ears on him. His eyes widened, "h-hey! Stop that-" she giggled loudly, wrapping her arms around her folded legs as she pulled them closer to her chest, "I just wanted to see it on you again! You're still cute as ever. I'm almost jealous."

His face reddens once again; though you've always teased him, he still couldn't get used to it.

"Brings back memories too." She rests her chin on top of her knees, a genuine smile on her lips as her eyes were half lidded. Tsuzuru has always admired how soft director's features were. Every time he got lost looking at her, he couldn't help but be tempted to touch them. They looked so delicate and so soft.

She was startled by the sudden touch. Tsuzuru had placed the bunny ears on her and was looking away the whole time, hiding his tomato colored face.

"Personally.. it looks better on you.." he mumbled under his breath. She watches him in curiosity, cheeks slightly tinted with a light shade of pink. Director couldn't help but smile, there was always something about Tsuzuru that made her feel comfortable and safe. 

"Tsuzuru," he flinches at her calling him by his name, a shakened "what" escaping from his lips. 

She gently sighs and rests her head on his arm, "can you press play already?" She was now hugging the bowl of popcorn, waiting for him. He eventually cools down and does as told, "yes, yes." He replied.


End file.
